The present invention relates to a tuning device for a string of a musical instrument, such as a guitar or a banjo.
Known musical instruments have devices which are actuatable to obtain a desired tension in a string of the musical instrument. Devices for changing the tension in a string of a musical instrument during playing of the musical instrument are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,014.
Regardless of whether or not the tension in a string of a musical instrument is changed during playing of the musical instrument, it is important that a desired tension be maintained when playing the musical instrument. Therefore, it is important that the string of the musical instrument be securely held by the device which tensions the string. However, in order to facilitate use of a musical instrument, it is important that a desired tension be quickly and easily obtainable in the string of the musical instrument.
Tension has previously been obtained in a string of a musical instrument by inserting the string of the musical instrument through a passage which extends diametrically through a string post and is disposed in an annular groove in the string post. The string post is connected with a pinion which is disposed in meshing engagement with a worm., A knob connected with the worm may be manually rotated to rotate the string post and wrap the string of the musical instrument at least part way around the string post. Known tuning devices having this general construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,431,807; 4,353,280; and 5,728,955.
Other known tuning devices have central passages which extend part way through a string post to a transverse passage which extends through an axial end portion of the string post. A string extends through the transverse passage. A string clamp assembly includes a pin which is disposed in the central passage and is pressed against the string to clamp the string in place. Tuning devices having this construction are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,625,614 and 6,023,014.
It has previously been suggested that a string of a musical instrument could extend from a slot in an end portion of a string post, through an axial passage in the string post, and through a pinion disposed in meshing engagement with a worm. A tuning device having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,614. Other known devices for use in tuning a string of a musical instrument are disclosed in German Patent No. 185,015 and in British Patent No. 22,701.
The present invention provides a tuning device for a string of a musical instrument. The tuning device includes a string post. A pinion is connected with a first end of the string post. A worm is disposed in meshing engagement with the pinion. A knob is connected with the worm and is manually rotatable to rotate the pinion and the string post.
A string passage forms one feature of a plurality of features of the invention. The string passage includes a central passage which extends along a central axis of the string post. The central passage extends only part way through the string post. In addition, the string passage includes a transverse passage which intersects the central passage and extends only part way through the string post. The transverse passage may have a central axis which is skewed at an acute angle relative to a central axis of the central passage.
In accordance with another one of the features of the invention, a slot extends from an end of the string post. The slot may have a bottom surface which extends through and is skewed at an acute angle to the central axis of the string post.
In accordance with another one of the features of the invention, an annular groove extends around the string post. The string passage may have an open end which is disposed in the annular groove. It is contemplated that, if desired, the bottom surface of the slot may have an end which is disposed at an intersection between the slot and the annular groove.
It should be understood that various features of the invention may be used separately or in combination with each other. For example, the string passage may be utilized without the aforementioned slot and annular groove. Alternatively, the slot and/or annular groove may be utilized without the string passage. Of course, features of the invention may be utilized in association with many different features of known devices for tuning a string of a musical instrument.